


Project Death

by 801obsession



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/801obsession/pseuds/801obsession
Summary: A short narrative on death





	

Pale white lips parted, breathing in their last breath…  
Once brilliantly blue eyes fade to a cold gray...  
Previously peach skin melts into the ghostly ashen of the bed on which they lay…

 

Cold fingertips reaching for the light in which they seek, grasp nothing. I didn’t know this person, yet I watched them every day of their life. I knew nothing of them. Yet, I knew everything. I watched them open their eyes for the first time on the day they were born. I heard their first word and watched as their parents jumped out of their skin with joy from hearing their little angel’s voice for the first time. I watched this person live a life full of love, hardship, fun, and family. Their growth into an adult was astoundingly quick as I think back to it. Their facial structure changing from that of a child to that of a mature adult was as mesmerizing as watching a butterfly fly for the first time. But, now this butterfly has withered and faded into nothing but a corpse. The life I watched unfold has come to an end. There is no words to describe the sense of loss I felt. It was an experience of death, in more ways than I thought possible. Their youthful face was forever framed in its state, no matter that the essence of vitality had dripped from their body as their heart stopped. 

 

It’s odd to think that humans are nothing but skin, bones, and muscle fibers that runs on nothing but mere oxygen and blood circulation. There has to be more to humans than just biology. They lead full lives, they are independent, not a single one of them the same. Their vast intelligence? There has to be more. The person I just watched die was SO much more than just their body. They had a soul, a heart, a mind in the figurative sense as well as the literal. So uniquely beautiful and wonderful, life was better just by them being in it. So how is it, that in the end they become nothing more and nothing less than dust.


End file.
